Parsing generally involves processing input text data to obtain a list of parse items that may or may not represent known terms and phrases. Some parse items are associated with modifiers or attributes that tend to describe certainty or temporality of a word being modified. In medical coding, parse items tend to represent medical conditions with the attributes providing appropriate modifications.